Genes
by PeppaPig
Summary: Tayuya hopes her baby would be a redhead. Her five girlfriends hope her baby can survive with one of the craziest people on Earth as their mother. Tayuyax? -Figure out who her husband and friends are and win a oneshot!-


**a/n: **_I don't think this is short enough to be considered a drabble but it's not long enough to be considered a one-shot so yeah, Tayuya ficlet. Try to guess who the other characters are! _

* * *

Tayuya scrunches up her nose at the five women sitting around her plump stomach. The first one, her sister-in-law, extends a finger and pokes the blob that contains a baby. She made a face, one of pleasure or disgust-Tayuya wasn't sure which, and retracted her hand to where it had previously rested. The second woman, a trained medic and rational human being, just drew circles around Tayuya's belly button. The third woman, a beautiful blonde, was grinning happily and had her hands on either side of Tayuya's stomach, as if to hold it in place. The fourth woman adjusted her glasses and gave Tayuya's stomach a very gentle kiss. The fifth and final woman stared with wide eyes, seemingly amazed at the fact that a baby was contained within her friend's body.

"I hope your ugliness is not passed down to Akane," her bespectacled friend announced. "I will not be the godmother of an ugly baby."

"That's what your godmother said when you were born. Now, shut up, you hag," the third woman snapped. She was determined to keep this perfect moment just as it was-perfect.

"She's right," the second woman nodded. "In fact, this baby might just end up looking at her." She pointed her thumb at Tayuya's sister-in-law."

"Will it really?" The sister-in-law grinned like a proud aunt would.

"Wow," the fifth woman backed away slightly. "Just wow." She pressed her face to Tayuya's stomach. "Uh, hey Akane...I, uh, want to tell you some things. Your dad is at work right now but he really loves you. So do I. Your godmother won't love you if you're ugly." She inhaled before smiling. "And I best you have red hair if you wanna stay in this family."

"If I wanted my niece to sound like a street rat like her mother, I'd let Kiba babysit," the first woman stated. "Ladies do not speak like that."

"Do you think...I mean, who will it look more like?" The fifth woman asked with a confused expression.

"She," a voice corrected, "will look more like Tayuya because daughters tend to look like their mothers." They all turned to the door in time to see Tayuya's husband standing in the door frame. "Am I right?" The medic nodded as the girls made room for the baby's father to sit in between them.

"Yo, it'll have red hair right?" Tayuya asked, looking into her husband's teal eyes. The twenty-one year old responded with a nod.

"Well, I have red hair, you have red hair, my father had red hair, and both your parents had red hair," her husband smiled. "If it didn't have red hair then you must have had an affair."

"Dude," the fourth woman stated, "you're the only one crazy enough to impregnate this bitch!"

Two weeks later, Tayuya was squeezing onto her husband's hand for dear life as she screamed like a zombie was in front of her. "Get it out, get it out!" She shouted. Her five friends were situated around the hospital room, with the medic delivering the child.

"Oh my god!" The blonde bellowed as she watched the medic pull the baby out of Tayuya. "Oh my god!" She said again. The medic gave the baby's butt a gentle smack and she began to wail.

"Aw," the sister-in-law smirked, "she has my loud, beautiful voice."

"Wow," The fifth woman cooed, "just wow." She was leaning against the wall, as far away from the scene as possible.

"Hey, it's not ugly!" The fourth announced. "Must have gotten it from her dad!"

"Oh my god," Tayuya murmured as she was handed her child. "It has red hair!" She looked up at her husband and grinned. He leaned over her and Tayuya stared at her child's face as its eyes began to open. She let out a small gasp as turquoise eyes looked up at her. Tayuya smiled before looking up at her husband again. "She has your eyes!"

* * *

_I was going to reveal the identities of the friends and husband but making people guess is more fun!_

**Hints about the friends:**

_Woman one:_ Well, she's the husband's sister!

_Woman two_: A bit more obvious...she's a MEDIC.

_Woman three_: she's beautiful and she's blond. Also, think about the way she acts.

_Woman four_: her personality itself is a dead giveaway but if that's not enough then...she has glasses.

_Woman five_: she's really disturbed/excited about this whole thing, but she's supportive...also, think about who Tayuya is. Would she really be friends with _any_ Hyuuga? The answer to that question is no.

**Hints about the husband:**

This is actually really obvious when you look at the hints. you must brush up on your logic skills if you can't figure it out. What Naruto character has RED hair, GREEN eyes, and a sister?

First uh...fifteen people to guess correctly get their own oneshot, of any pairing of their choice!


End file.
